Together By This Christmas Tree
by WonderfulLight091
Summary: Natsu laughed, "Merry Christmas Lucy." Lucy smiled as the clock rang indicating that it was midnight already, "Merry Christmas."


**Together By This Christmas Tree**

_This is a short one-shot for my favorite couple in FT, NaLu :) _

**. C h r i s t m a s . S p e c i a l .**

_This fic is dedicated to my special friend Stephii` xD _

_~I love you! And I hope you like it pok ! And yeshh, you could check wish number six on your wishlist ~ ^_^_

_This is for all of you NaLu fans out there as well! 8D_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Ne Mira, do you know where Lucy is?" The pink-haired dragon slayer questioned the white-haired mage by the bar.

Mirajane turned and raised a brow at Natsu, "I think she's at home decorating. Why?"

Natsu shrugged, "Just asking." He murmured then turned to walk away, "Happy c'mon! I know where Lucy is!" He grinned and headed out of the guild.

"Aye!" Happy cheerfully said as he followed his best friend outside.

It was snowing all over Magnolia city and many folks decorated their houses and shops with Christmas decorations while the children played around, throwing snow balls at each other, making snow men and snow angels. Everyone was jubilant this holiday.

Natsu and Happy arrived at Lucy's apartment a few minutes later and once again, let themselves in through the window. She wasn't there; the apartment was bright with Christmas decor, but what really caught their attention was the big Christmas tree by the corner of the living room. It had Christmas balls and ribbons of different colors around it and Christmas lights and much more, and there was a big yellow star on top. There were presents neatly arranged below it as well.

"WOOOW!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed in unison and rushed to the tree. They sat on the floor and admired the tree for a few seconds longer then went to ravage through the gifts under it.

"This gift is for Erza!" Happy announced as he held up a box wrapped in red wrapper and a green ribbon. He placed it back and got another one, "And this one's for Mira, and then," He continued on.

"This ones for Gray," Natsu murmured in irritation and quickly placed it back, "And then for Master, and then..." He trailed off and glanced at his blue-furred friend. "And this is for Happy."

Happy beamed, "Really? Oh wow! Lucy didn't forget me! I wonder what's inside! But I can't open it! No, not yet!" He rambled on in merriment.

Natsu frowned as he searched for a gift that was for him but found none. How could she forget about him? And he thought he was her closest friend in the guild! Heck, he was even the one who brought her to Fairy Tail! His shoulders then slumped in disappointment.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy questioned, now worried.

"It's nothing." He murmured.

"Heh, he's just sad Lucy didn't get him a gift." Gray suddenly appeared behind them, a sly smile on his face. Natsu turned and glared at the ice mage; "Isn't that right, Natsu?"

"Oh shut up droopy eyes!" Natsu gritted his teeth together and jerked up, "Lucy would never forget about me!" But even he couldn't make himself believe his own words.

"Then tell me why there isn't a gift for you there?" Oh how much fun he had when he baited the fire mage.

Natsu's face turned red in anger and he punched Gray because of it. Gray obviously didn't want to lose, so he punched Natsu back. And then the fight began.

"Lucy's gonna be mad..." Happy sweat-dropped and flew away before the blonde stellar-spirit mage came home and found her house in a total mess because of the two rivals who fought anywhere without a care, except when Erza was around of course.

**...**

Lucy hummed her way back home. She just came back from the bakery to buy a cake to share with Natsu and the others when she went to the guild, but she had to stop by home first because she had to leave her new book behind. She stood in front of the door and got her key and unlocked it.

"Uh oh, Lucy's back." Natsu suddenly blurted as he heard and smelled the blonde who was currently by the doorway, the fighting instantly stopped.

Gray's eyes scanned the messy room. He gulped then hurried out by the chimney, "You deal with her." He said to Natsu and left.

"What? Wait- Happy!" Natsu yelped and searched for the cat, but noticed that Happy too, had left him. He could hear Lucy's voice from the coming, and he tried to put everything back to the way it was while cursing out loud.

Lucy removed her boots and proceeded inside, closing the door behind her. Her eyes nearly popped out of its sockets at the sight of her living room. Everything was ruined, destroyed... Her brown orbs darted to the pink-haired fire mage by the corner who was trying to hold up the Christmas tree that was somehow, cut in half. Her eyes flared in anger.

"N-now Lucy, calm down! I can explain!" Natsu gulped and sweat-dropped.

"Did you know how much all these decorations cost? AHHHH! GET OUT! NOW! Before you destroy anything else!" She bellowed and Natsu instantly went to her room and jumped out the window, but not before seeing the gift in her bed, he got a good look at it and realized it was for him. He grinned then and walked away happily. He knew she wouldn't forget about him! He was going to apologize and she'd forgive him like always once she cools down... he was sure of it.

**...**

Lucy didn't talk to him after that, and he realized that she must be really, really mad. Whenever he tried to talk to her and apologize, she would walk away, and when she was talking and laughing with the others, when he arrives, she loses her smile and makes up some excuse to leave.

"Gray, it's your fault as well!" Natsu scowled at him.

Gray rolled his eyes, "Hey, you threw the first punch."

"But you baited me!"

"It's your fault for listening to me."

"Why you!"

"Wanna go at it squinty eyes? Maybe this time you'll destroy the guild's decorations."

Natsu's hands tickled to wrap it around Gray's neck and throttle him. He stomped down his foot and walked away from him in anger. Gray just chuckled and leaned on the table and looked at the dragon slayer's retreating figure.

"Natsu! Let's go buy some fish!" Happy flew beside him.

"Hm, maybe later."

"Aww c'mon! I wanna eat fish!"

"Later." Natsu turned around and went the other way leaving Happy staring at him, confusion written all over his face.

"What's the matter with him?" He wondered out loud then shrugged, "Whatever, now time to get some fish!"

**...**

It was the twenty-fourth. Lucy sighed at the sight of her living room. It was as if the Christmas spirit wasn't in her. She ran a hand through her silky blonde hair and went over to the corner to get the gifts she prepared for everyone. At least they weren't broken.

"Stupid Natsu..." She muttered beneath her breath and went out to deliver her gifts.

Hours later, only Natsu's and Happy's gifts were left. Lucy stopped by at their house but it was empty. They weren't at the guild either. They were probably doing something stupid again. she wearily thought as she made her way back to her apartment. She never got to share her cake the other day, she'll just probably eat it today at midnight. It was already eleven-fifty, she realized. She spent hours at the girl's dormitory with Erza, Levy, Wendy, and the others. They were celebrating.

She sighed wearily and unlocked the door and went inside, closing it back and then she removed her furry boots and coat. When she got to the living room, she gasped at the darkness. But then bright warm lights illuminated the place and a new Christmas tree glowed the whole room with different colors of lights. The fireplace lighted up as well. And Natsu and Happy sat near it by the Christmas tree.

Natsu grinned his usual grin at her, "Hi Luce, welcome home! I was only able to get you another Christmas tree, Happy helped me decorate it. I'm sorry about all the other decorations." He apologized.

"Aye!" Happy chirped in.

Lucy smiled brightly at the both of them and threw herself at them and hugged them tightly, "Thank you!" She exclaimed and sat beside Natsu. She really couldn't stay mad at him...

Natsu laughed, "Merry Christmas Lucy."

Lucy smiled as the clock rang indicating that it was midnight already, "Merry Christmas." She replied and handed them their gifts. Natsu and Happy excitedly opened it and happily shouted their thanks at her.

She gave Happy a golden fish key chain and a salmon, while gave Natsu a black bonnet and two lighters, in case he needed the fire. They gave Lucy a hug. And she was contented with just that.

The three of them spent Christmas together sitting by the Christmas tree eating the cake Lucy bought. One happy family indeed.

* * *

_I originally planned to post this on the 25th but since my friend couldn't read it that day, so I posted it early! :) _

_I hope you guys like it! And I'm sorry if there were any mistakes..._

_Merry Christmas everyone! ^_^_


End file.
